


The Rainbow After the Storm

by DaturaMoon



Series: Other Pedro Pascal Characters [8]
Category: pero tovar - Fandom, the great wall
Genre: F/M, tw: depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Relationships: Pero Tovar / you
Series: Other Pedro Pascal Characters [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013037
Kudos: 9





	The Rainbow After the Storm

Pero knew your signs. At first you tried to fight it, convincing yourself you were okay, you weren’t.  
You barely touched your food and you were so swallowed up by your emotions you didn’t notice the way he kept checking on you.  
After a few bites of your meal, you snuck away to the guest quarters. For the last few days all you seemed able to do was lay in bed. You had nothing else left to give, nothing to say. If you could, you would sleep and dream the most beautiful dreams then wake up refreshed. But, sleep itself was even hard to come by.  
As you curl up and pull the covers over your head, you hear the creak of the wooden door as it opens. Followed by Peros familiar footsteps.  
You’ve known him your whole life. And, over the last year you couldn’t really define what you were but you grew closer and more intimate.  
Pero wasn’t much of a cuddler, he wasn’t the romantic type, but whenever your depression hit he would be softer and more gentle with you.  
You feel him behind you but you don’t look. You hear the sound of his boots and armor come off. Then a gentle nudge of his hand.  
“Move over.” His gruff voice soothing your soul.  
Staying under the covers, you respond, “don’t you want to stay at the feast?”  
“No. This is important, not them.”  
Pero lifts the blankets and climbs in behind you, his strong arms pull you close to his chest.  
With a deep exhale you relax into him. For the first time in days feeling a little security knowing he has you.  
You didn’t know how long this one would last, but knowing Pero was here gave you a little more hope for the rainbow after the storm.


End file.
